


Taking Over the Hero of Hyrule

by Mr_Possessor



Series: Link and Ganondorf - Body Swap and Possessions [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Ending, Body Invasion, Body Possession, Ganondorf wins, M/M, Male Body Invasion, Male Body Possession, Male Possession, Parasite Possession, Parasitic Possession, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Possessor/pseuds/Mr_Possessor
Summary: In a final confrontation between Ganondorf and Link, the former took over the body of the latter intending to finish the fight. Unbeknownst to Ganondorf, he is not the only one being taken over. This new body comes with a price, and that being the hormones begging him for a sweet release.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Link and Ganondorf - Body Swap and Possessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Body_Swap_and_Possessions





	Taking Over the Hero of Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenColdField](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenColdField/gifts).



> This does not occur in a specific Legend of Zelda game.

The air weighs heavy on Link's shoulders. His legs are tired, most especially his arm that has spent the past few days swinging at countless enemies. Those hardships paled in comparison to the one beyond the castle's golden doors. With his strength, Link pushed and walked inside. A large dark figure looms in the opposite corner of the room. He is standing beside his golden throne, patiently awaiting the Hero of Hyrule to become his foe.

Ganondorf is impressed that the reports from his generals were true. This hero that tore through his armies wasn't a large ferocious beast nor a heavily armored Hylian. This hero wore but a blue tunic with a small shield and the master sword at hand. Link wore no armor, but the determination in his face was enough to see Ganondorf's defeat.

"Well, well, well…" Ganondorf said in his deep booming voice. He stepped down from the elevated platform of his throne and walked closer to the person ready to kill him at a moment's notice. "You brought the master sword to kill me? What a fool. You are but an immature brat holding a weapon you could not comprehend."

As Ganondorf moved closer, he noticed something bright within the boy. Something blinding, something ancient. No - It cannot be. Ganondorf has spent countless decades looking for that artifact. And now? The Triforce of courage is within grasp. With the three Triforce at hand, he could wish whatever he wants. He will be the immortal king of this world and none could stop him. Not even this one brave enough to stand against him.

Before Link could raise his sword, Ganondorf transformed into a small parasite the size of a coin. Link was surprised for he could not have foreseen an event like this from happening. Did his foe become invisible? Turned into a shadow? Or transported his body to the astral plane? Hundreds of scenarios raced in Link's mind, but his guard for the unexpected remained. He readied his sword to slash at a moment's breadth.

Ganondorf doesn't want a blown-out fight between the two. The threat of his foe’s immaturity was just a bluff. Link has the Master Sword and its blade could blow a mortal wound on his physical form. Ganondorf should be smart in this fight. As such, every underhanded tactic is fair game in his goal to win. That includes reducing himself to a laughable form.

Ganondorf's parasitic body crawled on the floor and hitched a ride on Link's feet. On the other hand, Link is still confused as to where his foe might be. He did not notice that Ganondorf is crawling up his leg, and into the musky contents of his underwear. Ganondorf doesn't have a nose in this body, but he imagined how smelly this place would be. Link climbed his fortress for days, with no baths nor breaks in between. As much as Ganondorf wanted to stay in bathe in the sweaty groin of his enemy, he pushed further until he reached the tip of Link's uncircumcised penis. Reeling back to gain momentum, Ganondorf jumped at the hole and crawled inside. It's tight but the wet fleshy walls only served to make his push easier.

While this is happening, Link felt something prick his willie. Despite being on guard, he was forced to use one hand and scratch his dick. He scratched for a second or two but grew annoyed because the itch would not leave him. He opened his pants to see a worm's tail scurrying inside his dick hole. Before he could pull it out, the worm slid deeper and caused pangs of pain originating from the inside of Link's groin.

Is this a parasite he got from the climb? Or is it one of Ganondorf's nefarious plans? Link wanted an answer but the pain was too much. His feet wobbled to the side, and his arms grew too weak to hold the master sword. He fell on the carpeted ground writhing in this electrifying pain crackling on his body.

Ganondorf pushed deeper until he found his goal. In his years of conquering the world, he spared some time for biological research. The penis is by far, one of the areas of the body with the most nerve endings. All he had to do is lay at this bundle of nerves - and with a flash, he took control of Link's body. He didn't even give him a moment to struggle.

When Ganondorf opened his eyes, he found himself back in the throne room. But something is different. Everything looked a little bit bigger, and the smell of everything is more pronounced. When he looked down, he saw tattered piles of his destroyed pants everywhere. A sign of struggle in Link’s attempt to remove whatever is invading his penis. In the midst of it, his groin is pink and hard. His dick is standing upright, with a sliver of pre-cum foaming in the tip.

Ganondorf may not have a mirror to look on, but he knew that the plan he made was a success. He has done this in the past, but never to the people that tried to kill him. Ganondorf rejoiced with his new pubescent voice. He has taken over Link's body and he has no thoughts of giving it back.

While standing up, Ganondorf realized the gravity of this new body. More particularly, his dick is throbbing so hard as if it has a heart inside it. In his years of conquest, Ganondor’s carnal desires faded with age. But in this new body, hormones flooded his system and his body weighed heavy with this unseen force begging him to release this pent-up pressure. His breathing became shallow and even walking towards his throne was a struggle. Ganondorf fell on the platform where his throne stands.

Ganondorf spread his legs wide open, letting his new uncircumcised length bask in the golden light of the room. Ganondorf chuckled. It seems like this body has two Master Swords in their inventory. But unlike the original, he could touch this one without harming him. It’s quite the opposite, actually. Touching his new member sent shivers running down his spine. His voice cooed in the barrage of intense pleasures invading his body. His back arched and sweat dripped from his chin. 

With Ganondorf's now delicate fingers that are somehow free from calluses, he moved them up and down his shaft. Each turn serves to make his heart beat faster, and hasten the movements of his hand. One of his hands crawled to his pink nipple and fondled it, letting the area give pleasure in collaboration with his dick.

Afterward, Ganondorf called onto the magic often invoked by Gerudo women who wanted to pleasure themselves in the absence of men. The ground beside Ganondorf shifted into the shape of a whirlpool. In its center, a shaft emerged resembling the male genitalia. It may be borne out of the earth, but it behaves like the real thing. It’s warm and responds to the slightest of touch. Ganondorf made the utmost care to make it resemble his new penis - from the uncut foreskin, the dark pink shaft devoid of veins and hair, and even the smell of bitter sweat. A smell that would fill Ganondorf’s lungs with its putrid stench, and make him even hornier in the process. He brought the disembodied penis to his mouth and sucked on it - even going as deep as swallowing the entirety of the shaft. His tongue danced around the head, using the tip to stretch its foreskin and leave the head vulnerable to the rest of his advances. 

Once the shaft and its balls are coated in saliva, Ganondorf pulled it out and brought it to his gaping asshole. Slowly, the disembodied dick was hard enough to enter his ass. Ganondorf felt like his insides would split open, the warmth of this invading member burned through his bowels and shuffled all his insides. He was in tears from the pain but remained in glee for the pinpricks of pleasure caused by it. Ganondorf felt like he and this dick are one. The tip rubbed against his prostate, which earned him a moan slowly ebbing its way up to his throat. 

"Mngggmmmm…" Ganondorf moaned, wet and long. He let this voice brew in the room, its echoes bouncing back to his ears, and getting even harder from the sound. It's a shame for Ganondorf that his foe doesn't talk much. Link's voice is youth personified, and Ganondorf reminded himself to use it all the time once he is in complete take over of this body. Ganondorf moaned more. He moaned so loud that his surviving generals heard his new voice and rushed in to see what is happening. They came to see the hero furiously masturbating in the steps of their master's throne. They just stood there in fear and confusion, frozen for they did not want to disturb such acts from a person that could kill them in a single strike.

Finally, Ganondorf could feel it coming - a feeling he hasn't felt for decades. Now that it is here, Ganondorf quickened his pace and let out the full contents of his moaning voice for his generals to hear.

"Ahhhh!!!...." Ganondorf half-screamed and half-moaned. A long stream of thick white cum emerged from his penis and emptied them on the carpeted floor. One palm cupped the leaking cum and Ganondorf spread it across his chest.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" The stream of cum turned to sputter, still as equally pleasant as the former. With a thin layer of cum in his finger, he slipped one inside his mouth and nibbled a taste of his seed.

"Mmm… Bitter with a little tang of salt. Nothing like a grand meal of meat and vegetables couldn't fix."

In the moments after, Ganondorf just laid down on the platform steps staring in the grandeur of his fortress’s ceiling. The complete Triforce is in his possession, not to mention the body that has graciously given him a moment of complete joy. With this ancient power inside him, he made his first wish. And that is to make this take over completely permanent.

And with that, the Hero of Hyrule was no more. In its place, Ganondorf stands with his new twink body. A body he decided to violate once more with a wish to make himself cum infinitely without getting tired and without losing a single drop of his seed.

Ganondorf grinned as he called one of his generals and transformed him into a suitable body, worthy enough to swallow his dick. Ganondorf laughed as he dragged him to his quarters.


End file.
